warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leopardenstern
|Tod=SternenClanVickys Facebookseite |Todesgrund=Diabetes |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Leopardenjunges (Leopardkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Leopardenpfote (Leopardpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Leopardenfell (Leopardfur) |Rang4=Zweite Anführerin |RName4=Leopardenfell (Leopardfur) |Rang5=Anführerin |RName5=Leopardenstern (Leopardstar) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Glanzhimmel |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Schmutzfell |Familie3=Geschwister |FName3=Drei unbekannte Junge |Familie4=Ziehmutter |FName4=Schimmerpelz |Mentor=Weißzahn |Schüler=Weißkralle, Habichtfrost |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Streifenstern |Vorgänger1=Nebelstern |Position2=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger2=Eichenherz |Vorgänger2=Steinfell |lebend=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Feuersterns Mission, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, The Ultimate Guide, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish |erwähnt=Fernes Echo, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Battles of the Clans, In die Wälder}} Leopardenstern (Original: Leopardstar) ist eine ungewöhnlich getupfte, goldene Tigerkätzin mit einem langen, geschwungenen Schweif, breiten Schultern, dornenscharfen Krallen, dunkelgoldenen Tupfen und runden, dunklen, gelben Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Auch wenn sie nicht im Buch auftaucht, wird sie nach Eichenherz' Tod von Streifenstern zur Zweiten Anführerin des FlussClans ernannt. Feuer und Eis :Leopardenfell taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Feuerherz sie auf einer Großen Versammlung mit Tigerkralle sprechen sieht und Schwarzkralle nach ihr fragt. :Als Feuerherz, Graustreif und Lahmfuß auf ihrem Weg zum DonnerClan-Lager unerlaubt eine Abkürzung über das FlussClan-Territorium nehmen, kämpft Leopardenfell gegen Lahmfuß. Tigerkralle eilt dem WindClan-Stellvertreter zu Hilfe. Die Schlacht an der Schlucht endet damit, dass Weißkralle versehentlich in die Schlucht in die Tiefe stürzt und stirbt. Leopardenfell sagt, dass Graustreif die Schuld am Tod ihres ehemaligen Schülers hat, da er mit ihm gekämpft hat. Sie schwört Rache. :Im Kampf zwischen dem DonnerClan und WindClan gegen den SchattenClan und FlussClan attackiert sie Feuerherz. Feuerherz schaut nach Tigerkralle, der ihm jedoch nicht hilft. Feuerherz kann ihr entkommen. Später kämpft sie gegen Weißpelz und Mausefell. Geheimnis des Waldes :Im Gegensatz zu Streifenstern mag sie es nicht, mit anderen Clans zusammen zu arbeiten und hat wenig Respekt für Feuerherz übrig. Sie ist noch immer böse auf den DonnerClan bzw. Graustreif, selbst, als sie dem FlussClan Beute bringen. :Nachdem Silberfluss gestorben ist, kommen sie, Schwarzkralle, Nebelfuß und Steinfell zum DonnerClan. Sie möchten Graustreifs und Silberfluss' Jungen zum FlussClan holen, um sie dort aufzuziehen. Vor dem Sturm :Sie vertraut Graustreif noch immer nicht, obwohl er nun ein FlussClan-Krieger ist. Blaustern und Feuerherz sehen Leopardenfell auf ihrem Weg zum Mondstein, doch sie sieht sie nicht. Sie ist mehr damit beschäftigt, einen Hasen zu fangen, als Ausschau nach feindlichen Katzen zu halten. Auf einer Großen Versammlung fragt sie Feuerherz darüber aus, was mit Tigerkralle passiert sei. Sie versucht Feuerherz zu provozieren, indem sie ihm sagt, dass Graustreifs Jungen wachsen und ihre Stärke und ihren Verstand von ihrer Mutter haben. Mausefell unterbricht das Gespräch, sodass Feuerherz nicht noch mehr Fragen beantworten muss. Als im DonnerClan ein Feuer ausbricht und die DonnerClan-Katzen im FlussClan-Territorium Schutz suchen, zeigt sich, dass Leopardenfell keine fremden Katzen auf ihrem Territorium mag, doch sie befolgt die Anweisungen ihres Anführers Streifenstern. Sie rettet Kleinohr und Feuerherz aus dem Fluss, als diese vor dem Feuer flüchten. Außerdem holt sie den Leichnam von Flickenpelz aus dem brennenden DonnerClan-Territorium. Gefährliche Spuren :Nach Streifensterns Tod wird sie zur Anführerin des FlussClans. Sie wählt Steinfell als ihren Stellvertreter. Sie beansprucht das Recht auf die Sonnenfelsen und sagt, dass sie immer Gebiet des FlussClans bleiben. Bei der Schlacht um die Sonnenfelsen greift sie Feuerherz an, doch Graustreif warnt ihn. Später fordert sie Graustreif auf gegen Feuerherz zu kämpfen. Da er sich weigerte, wurde er aus dem FlussClan verbannt. Dazu meinte sie noch, wenn Graustreif einmal eine Pfote über die Grenze wagt, wird sie ihn sofort umbringen. Stunde der Finsternis :Sie lässt den FlussClan dem TigerClan beitreten. Obwohl sie zu Anfang Tigerstern unterstützt, war sie dann doch nicht so erfreut, als Tigerstern mehr und mehr Kontrolle über ihren Clan gewann. Sie kann ihren eigenen Stellvertreter nicht schützen, als dieser von Dunkelstreif und Schwarzfuß attackiert und ermordet wird. Feuerstern überzeugt sie, gegen den BlutClan zu kämpfen, obwohl sie zuerst ihre Zweifel hat. Sie zerstört den Knochenberg, da er, wie sie sagt, aus einer finsteren Zeit stammt. Leopardenstern trägt vor dem Kampf Schattenpelz auf, Jagdpatrouillen zu organisieren, da alle Krieger gestärkt sein müssten. Vor dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan fragt sie Nebelfuß, ob sie nicht Stellvertreterin sein möchte. Diese stimmt zu. left Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Sie tritt auf der Großen Versammlung auf, auf der sie verkündet, dass Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote nun Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel heißen und dass Mottenflügel Schmutzfells Schülerin wird, da er zu alt ist. Darauf protestieren viele der FlussClan-Katzen, weil Mottenflügel zur Hälfte eine Einzelläuferin ist. :Sie erlaubt Riesenstern und dem WindClan aus dem Fluss zu trinken, da das Moorland völlig ausgetrocknet ist. Später bemerkt Feuerstern, dass der WindClan nicht nur am Fluss trinkt, sondern auch Beute stiehlt, da diese dem WindClan auch langsam ausgeht. Mondschein :Als Nebelfuß von Zweibeinern entführt wird, erwählt sie den ehrgeizigen Habichtfrost zum neuen Zweiten Anführer, der nur Krieg zwischen den Clans will. Morgenröte :Auch Leopardenstern ist, wie die Anführer der anderen Clans, nicht begeistert davon, den Wald zu verlassen. Sie gibt Feuerstern zu verstehen, sie werde den Wald nicht verlassen, solange im Fluss noch genügend Wasser fließt. Als der FlussClan bemerkt, dass die Zweibeiner den Verlauf des Flusses verlegt haben, ist auch sie schließlich bereit, mit den anderen Clans den Wald zu verlassen. Kurz bevor die Clans aufbrechen, stirbt Schmutzfell. Einige Älteste bleiben im Wald und versprechen, ihn zu begraben. Sternenglanz :Als die Clans das neue Territorium erkunden, schickt sie Nebelfuß auf die erste Patrouille mit. Sie beansprucht das sumpfige Marschland und den Fluss natürlich für ihren Clan. Sie lässt Habichtfrost die Insel erkunden. Habichtfrost findet es ein sehr gutes Lager aber Leopardenstern wählt lieber den Ort, den Krähenfeder gefunden hat Dämmerung :Im FlussClan erkranken Katzen. Sie schickt Moospelz zum DonnerClan, um Hilfe zu erbitten, denn Mottenflügel ist mit der Situation überfordert. Als Blattsee kommt, um zu helfen, ist sie sichtlich erleichtert. Sonnenuntergang :Sie verlangt auf der Großen Versammlung mehr Territorium, da die Zweibeiner in das FlussClan-Territorium eindringen. :Als Brombeerkralle den FlussClan beschattet, weist sie Nebelfuß und Schwarzkralle darauf hin, Habichtfrost und Sturmpelz auseinander zu bringen, und lässt Bach und Sturmpelz vertreiben. right Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Als Graustreif zurückkehrt, ist Leopardenstern überraschend erfreut über seine Rückkehr. Sie verzeiht ihm den Tod ihres ehemaligen Schülers Weißkralle, welcher damals beim Kampf an der Schlucht ins Wasser stürzte und starb. Graustreif war damals nur ein junger Krieger gewesen und mehr oder weniger für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Dass Leopardenstern ihm verzeiht, geschieht aber offenbar nur in der englischen Version. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie ist mit ihrem ausgehungerten Clan auf der Großen Versammlung, erzählt aber nichts, was darauf hinführen könnte, warum es ihrem Clan so schlimm geht. :Später, als Distelpfote den FlussClan besuchen geht, entscheidet Leopardenstern, dass sie bleiben muss, worüber Distelpfote erst einmal schockiert ist. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :''Folgt ''Lange Schatten : Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Taubenpfote riecht eine sehr kranke Katze im FlussClan-Lager, später wird klar, dass es Leopardenstern gewesen sein muss. Häherfeder erwähnt gegenüber Löwenglut auch, dass sie bereits zwei Leben verloren hat. Da eine Dürre herrscht und der Zufluss zum See nicht mehr fließt, trocknet der See nach und nach aus. Durch den Wassermangel kommt es zu Beuteknappheit, die den FlussClan besonders hart trifft, da dieser sich fast ausschließlich von Fischen ernährt. Auf einer Großen Versammlung wirft sie den anderen Clans vor, Beute zu stehlen, da sie zum Teil tote Fische vom Seegrund nähmen und alles Wassergebiet ihrem Clan gehöre. Die anderen Clans erwidern daraufhin, dass, als sie die Territorien festgelegt haben, der See niemandem zugeteilt worden ist. Leopardenstern hält dagegen und kündigt an, dass sie nun den See patrouillieren lassen würde. Sie wirkt sehr aggressiv und ausgemergelt. Auf einer anderen Großen Versammlung schlägt Feuerstern vor, je zwei Katzen aus jedem Clan los zuschicken, die dem Lauf des Zuflusses folgen sollen, um herauszufinden, warum er kein Wasser mehr führt. Erst will sie das nicht, da sie denkt, es sei nur ein Vorwand, um den FlussClan zu schwächen, um dann über ihn herzufallen. Nebelfuß, die wegen Leopardensterns Schwäche inzwischen viele ihrer Aufgaben übernimmt, überzeugt sie jedoch, zuzustimmen. Fernes Echo :Sie stirbt irgendwann zwischen ''Der vierte Schüler und Fernes Echo. Nebelstern erzählt Feuerstern von Leopardensterns Tod und dass sie nun die Anführerin des FlussClans ist. Später auf der Großen Versammlung wird von ihrem Tod gesprochen, dort hält Feuerstern eine Rede und sagt, dass sie eine gute Anführerin gewesen sei, die ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht hat und wünscht Nebelstern viel Glück. ''Spur des Mondes :Leopardenstern wird von Taubenflug erwähnt, als Sturmpelz sie über das Leben der Clans am See ausfragt. Als Sturmpelz fragt, wie es beim FlussClan aussieht antwortet Taubenflug, dass es dem Clan gut ginge, aber Leopardenstern verstorben sei. Sturmpelz trauert um sie und meint, dass sie eine großartige Anführerin gewesen sei. Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Sie spricht auf der Großen Versammlung zu den Clans und sagt, dass Federschweif und Sturmpelz nun Krieger sind. Außerdem erzählt sie, dass Zweibeiner auf FlussClan-Gebiet gesichtet worden sind. Nachdem die Versammlung vorbei ist, sieht Feuerstern, dass sie neben einem weißen, durchsichtigen WolkenClan-Krieger landet. :Feuerstern erwähnt sie auf der Reise zum WolkenClan noch einmal und meint, dass sie sich die Sonnenfelsen nehmen würde, wenn sie die Chance hätte. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Sie kommt als Junges von Glanzhimmel und Schmutzfell zur Welt. Ihre Wurfgeschwister und ihre Mutter sterben an den Folgen der komplizierten Geburt. Ihr Vater Schmutzfell ist sehr traurig über den Verlust seiner Gefährtin und der gemeinsamen Jungen. Er gibt ihr den Namen Leopardenjunges, in der Hoffnung, der LeopardenClan möge ihr Kraft geben. Mangas Graustreif und Millie Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Sie sitzt auf der großen Eiche, als Graustreif auf die Insel kommt. Tigerstern und Sasha right|250px In die Wälder :Als Tigerstern mit seinen Clangefährten darüber spricht, den FlussClan zu übernehmen, erwähnt er Leopardenstern und sagt, dass sie zu schwach ist, um ihn aufzuhalten. Zurück zu den Clans :Mit einer Patrouille umzingelt sie Sasha, Habicht und Motte, als diese bei der FlussClan-Grenze sind. Leopardenstern stellt Sasha zur Rede. Die Anführerin fragt sie, ob sie und ihre Jungen wirklich zum FlussClan gehören wollen. Im Lager stellt sie ihnen die FlussClan-Katzen vor. Der erste ist Schmutzfell, der Heiler des FlussClans, dann Sturmpelz und Nebelfuß. Sie ruft eine Clanversammlung zusammen und fragt Sasha, ob sie einen Kriegernamen möchte, doch Sasha meint, sie wäre noch nicht bereit. Dann macht sie Habicht und Motte zu Schülern des FlussClans, Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote. :Nach einiger Zeit möchte Leopardenstern mit Sasha erneut über ihren Kriegernamen reden, da sie ein volles Clanmitglied ist, doch sie lehnt wieder ab. :Als Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote mit den Knochen von Tigersterns Knochenberg spielen, klärt Leopardenstern die drei Neuankömmlinge über den ehemaligen SchattenClan-Anführer auf. :Sasha berichtet ihr, dass sie den FlussClan verlassen wird, aber Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote im FlussClan bleiben. Leopardenstern bedankt sich bei Sasha für den FlussClan-Zuwachs. Mistystar's Omen :''Folgt ''Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :''Folgt ''The Clans Decide :Sie fragt Feuerstern, wer die übriggebliebene Beute unter den Clans aufteilen sollte. Als Häherfeder das erste Mal die Abstimmung erwähnt, will sie mehr darüber wissen. Bei der Abstimmung wählt sie als letzte ihres Clans. Als sie sieht, dass ihr Clan einstimmig für Feuerstern gestimmt hat, legt sie ihren Stein auf die andere Seite und fragt, ob dies der Dank dafür sei, dass sie lange ihre Anführerin gewesen war. Nebelfuß versichert ihr jedoch, dass sie nichts falsches getan habe, worauf Leopardenstern meint, sie müsse beweisen, ob sie loyal zu zwei Anführern sein könne. Warriors App :Sie hatte Angst vor dem Wasser, die sie nur dank Sonnenfisch, ihrer besten Freundin, verloren hat, da sie ihr die Beute immer in der Nähe des Flusses abgelegt hat und sie sich, um an die Beute zu kommen, die Pfoten nass machen musste.}} Sonstiges *Sie wird in ''Vor dem Sturm als gelb gefleckt beschrieben. *Im selben Buch wird sie ebenfalls einmal mit smaragdgrünen Augen beschrieben. *Sie wird häufig als gefleckt beschrieben. *In Mitternacht wird sie einmal als gefleckt beschrieben. *In The Clans Decide wird sie mit schwarzen Flecken beschrieben. *Sie ist nach dem LeopardenClan benannt. *In einem Erin Hunter-Chat wurde gesagt, dass sie in Tigerstern verliebt gewesen war, und deshalb zugestimmt hatte, sich dem TigerClan anzuschließen. *Sie wird in Morgenröte einmal Leopardenfell genannt, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Anführerin ist. *Es wurde auf Vickys Facebook-Seite bekannt, dass sie an Diabetes starb. *Vicky sagte, dass sie Hauskätzchenblut in sich trägt und daher ihre Fellfarbe und Musterung zustande kommen.Vickys Facebook-Seite Familie *Mutter: Glanzhimmel *Vater: Schmutzfell *Geschwister: drei unbekannte Junge *Ziehmutter: Schimmerpelz Character Art Leopardpaw_2.png|Schülerin Leopardenfell.png|Kriegerin Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Jubelstern:' ''Wir haben noch ein Junges als Schülerin in den FlussClan aufzunehmen. :(...) :Jubelstern: Leopardenjunges. :Leopardenjunges: Ja? :Jubelstern: Bis du dir deinen Kriegernamen verdienst, wirst du Leopardenpfote heißen. Dein Mentor wird Weißzahn sein. :Leopardenpfote: Ich hoffe, ich werde so groß wie du. :Weißzahn: Vielleicht nicht ganz so groß. :Jubelstern: Weißzahn, teile mit ihr deinen Mut, deine Disziplin und dein Mitgefühl. Quellen en:Leopardstarcs:Levhartkafr:Étoile du Léopardfi:Leoparditähtiru:Пятнистая Звезда (Речное племя)nl:Luipaardster Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere